


Permitted

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Farewell Sarah Jane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ace had reached an age where she occasionally permitted people to call her by the once-rejected name Dorothy.
Relationships: K9 & Ace McShane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Permitted

Ace had reached an age where she occasionally permitted people to call her by the once-rejected name Dorothy, but she had certainly never turned the corner into boring. She carried within her, still, the wildness of a hunters' world, a world long since destroyed.

She flashed lambent yellow eyes at the metal dog, in her charge after Sarah Jane Smith's end. K9 twitched the small radar-dish ears, before tipping its snout downwards, the dog conceding to the cat.

"Mistress," K9 offered, appropriately attaching itself to her. Future adventures, be they nowhere else than on Earth, would be of her choosing.


End file.
